


Devils

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [28]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Nothing is evil in the beginning.
Series: Oracle of Imladris [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	Devils

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 Prompt: “For nothing is evil in the beginning. Even Sauron was not so.” (The Fellowship of the Ring, Book II, Chapter 2)

"Boys," Erestor stood with his hands on his hips as their giggles died off, aware now that they'd done wrong.

"Yes, Erestor?" Elladan asked in a soft, apologetic voice.

Erestor deflated and knelt beside them, taking each of their hands in his and spoke with the same gentle voice as the elder, "Have we not spoken of this before?"

"Aye, Erestor, but," Elrohir paused when Erestor's attention turned to him, "For _everyone?_ "

"Aye, little one," Erestor nodded, "If it is to harm someone physically, or mentally, or emotionally, it ought be kept to oneself."

"Yes, Erestor," the replied as one.


End file.
